My Aunt Is A Princess
by tulip meadow
Summary: Sequel to South-born. A story of the novel itself being written by its characters. From the POV of Sara's daughter.


**My Aunt Is A Princess**

"Nyamh, tomorrow your aunt and uncle are going to visit us!" Mommy said. I clapped.

"Which ones?" I asked. I have five uncles and three aunts.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Charles. These who live in France," Dad explained cheerfully. "You were named after this Aunt – remember?"

"Of course," I smiled. Aunt Rose's first name was Nyamh.

"They'll bring their children, Tuki and Nena. They're the same age as you," Mom added.

"Oh, how wonderful! Can I bake a pie for them?"

"Surely, dear."

I can bake excellent pies, despite the fact I'm only six and a half years old. Although Dad is rich and we can keep cooks, Mom and I prefer to do many of the chores by ourselves. Mom used to be very, very poor in her childhood, so she does almost everything without the servants' help.

While we were cooking and cleaning, I tried to remember anything about Aunt Rose and Uncle Charles, as well as their children. I knew they lived in France. I knew Uncle Charles was quite famous for inventing some new types of musical instruments. But they visited us two years ago, when I was four, and I barely remembered what they were like.

I woke up early in the morning on the next day. I couldn't wait for them to come!

* * *

They came in a beautiful carriage at noon. I rushed to meet them as long as I noticed the carriage.

Aunt Rose didn't look like my mother, though they were sisters. She was short and thin, with dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't exactly talkative, in fact, she preferred being silent to chattering. There was only one thing that was the same with her and Mommy: they both were very determined. But Aunt Rose had something else in her character and manners. She looked majestic, like a princess. In fact, I could say just the same about her husband.

They weren't pompous or anything like this, I couldn't even explain why they looked like royals. I just felt it.

Anyway, Aunt Rose and Uncle Charles were very nice. They also praised me for baking such a delicious pie, and I was so happy they liked it!

Six-year-old Tuki and four-year-old Nena were so friendly and creative! We played together all day long, and Tuki thought of cute games! I think that our joyful shouts could be heard from anywhere... inside the house.

"Let's pretend that I'm an evil Troll, and you have to escape from me!"

"Alright, and your palace is under the dinner table!"

"I'll use my spoon as a magic wand!"

"Nena, run away!"

"And let's say that there's your house behind the curtains in the living room!"

"Agreed."

"Children, be careful with the tablecloth and the curtains!" Mom and Aunt Rose pleaded in unison.

When we were tired of running and hiding, we came to the kitchen to have another piece of pie and to sit calmly by the adults' side.

Aunt Rose was talking to Mom:

"And, Sara, can you imagine it? I received a gift from Neddy."

"Can you guess what is it?" Uncle Charles smiled. Mom and Dad shook their heads. I figured that they were talking about Uncle Neddy, Mom's brother.

"He has written a story about our adventures!" Aunt chuckled. "And, moreover, he wants Charles, Dad and me to write down our versions of the tale as well. He's going to ask some English writer to publish all this!"

"Oh!" Mommy exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Neddy is always ready to surprise us," Dad said.

"Sometimes I think he's _too _fond of his work," Uncle said. "He wishes to go to Greenland and..."

"And what?" Mom asked, prepared for something dazzling.

"And ask Malmo to go to the former Niflheim kingdom and retrieve the Troll Queen's diary!" Aunt cried. "For the story to be complete, as he says."

Daddy shrugged:

"Why, it's not all crazy. I think we should go with him, if there are no trolls left."

"Ah, don't worry. Thor came to France on a trading voyage not so long ago. He told us that Malmo and all of the shamans feel the air being clear or something like that," Uncle said. "Which mean the trolls had perished. All of them."

"Well, then great!" Dad said, his eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "I'll gather an archaeological expedition and we'll find the Troll Queen's diary in what's left of the Ice Palace."

"It's good that our story will be published," Mom smiled. "I'd like people to know about your bravery, Rose and Charles, and about how noble Harald was and is..." Dad blushed a little.

"Fine, then we'll travel to Greenland," Aunt decided. "But, Sara, I think I'll leave you and the kids in Malmo's village. First, the kids have to be looked after and second, you can get sick again in Niflheim."

"Nonsense! I'll go. The winters here don't differ much from the weather of Greenland," Mom said.

"But the kids?" Uncle cried.

"We want to go with you and see an Ice Palace, too!" Tuki, Nena and I cried together.

"You didn't tell us you knew a real Troll Queen," Nena said.

"I'm not so weak," I said.

"I always wanted to visit that Malmo you talk so much about!" Tuki said.

Our parents discussed the matter for an hour, and we continued pleading them to let us join them. Finally, they agreed! A month later, Dad and Uncle Neddy took all of us to Greenland. I'll remember the voyage forever! I had never traveled north before. The small Eskimo village, the kentta murha now empty field, the breathtaking ruins of the Trolls' palace - I was greatly impressed with everything. I became friends with Malmo, the shaman woman. I learned a lot about the life in Greenland.

And Dad's archaeological expedition found the diary they needed.

* * *

**Two years later**

I had learned to read, so I could now read the recently published story of Aunt Rose's adventures. It contained the tales of Aunt Rose and Uncle Charles, Uncle Neddy, Grandpa, and that mysterious Troll Queen.

Everything combined made a great book. I just loved it! Oh, how could I live without knowing about my own family's amazing adventures?

The funny thing is that, after reading it, I thought:

"I was right! So my Aunt has really become a princess!"


End file.
